


Family Issues

by CutenessCanKill



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anger Management, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Friendship is Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/pseuds/CutenessCanKill
Summary: Have you ever felt that you are alone in a war with your family over how to treat your younger/older siblings?The pain from being backed into a corner as you take in all the verbal scolding your parents give you as they try to reaffirm their own standing in the family as the top dog and that you have no right to say anything against them?Well, Tsuna now experiences this pain, he has repressed his hurt and frustrations for long enough and explodes, but who is really in the right?
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo Bovino & I-Pin & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one is probably gonna read this so I'll just say whatever I want~
> 
> 1) This is a Family AU, Tsuna is 16, so is his friends, while Lambo and I-pin are his blood related younger siblings, both 8 years old.
> 
> 2) I decided to add in the Covid-19 virus cause it adds on the tension of there not being another way out for both Lambo and I-pin's boredom and the loss of Tsuna's ability to run away from the situation.
> 
> 3) This is in no way a Bashing Fic, I don't stand on anyone's side but Gokudera's and Yamamoto's side cause they make sense.

"ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP IT DOWN?!" Tsuna felt his patience snap at the loud noise from downstairs.

His heavy footsteps stormed down the steps as he rounded it to find Lambo and I-pin playing in the kitchen. Ignoring the mess they have made, Tsuna picked them up by their collars and placed them in a corner in the living room.

Isolated and terrified, Lambo started to cry, with I-pin joining in a few seconds after. Tsuna brushed their cries off to glare harder. "If you make any more noise, I will extend your punishment by 5 minutes!" With that, he went back up the steps, the frown on his face getting more permanent as time passes.

* * *

A few moments after, the cries still loud and echoing, Tsuna heard a knock on his door. Without turning around, Tsuna already knew who it was and what was going to happen.

Blond hair peeked through the cracks of the door as a large man entered the quiet room. It was Iemitsu, his face mirroring the expression Tsuna was wearing. "Can I talk to you Tsuna?"

"If this is about Lambo and I-pin, no." Spinning around, Tsuna felt his anger spiking when he saw Lambo and I-pin clutching onto Iemitsu's pants. "They were in time out Dad, send them back to the corner."

"That is not going to happen Tsuna." Stepping into the room, Iemitsu towered over Tsuna's small frame and continued. "You do not have the right to punish them."

Slamming the pen in his hand down, Tsuna shouted back at Iemitsu. "So what am I supposed to do? Go to you or Mom?!" Putting a hand up to silence Iemitsu, Tsuna glared. "No, neither of you cared when I was shouting for them to quieten down, even telling ME to quieten down instead, how can I expect either of you to punish them?"

"And before you say anything stupid. They have been going on for TWO WEEKS AND YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

Iemitsu looked as if someone slapped him, rearing backwards before regaining his ground again. "Tsuna, I am the father of this house. No matter the situation, you should talk to your mother and I before doing anything."

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Face twisting into hatred, Tsuna felt as if his back was against a wall. "If you and Mum were really my parents, or even had a pair of usable ears, would you two have not tried to solve this issue?"

Pausing to take a deep breath, Tsuna tried to cool his nerves. He hates shouting. He hates fighting. He hates everything that was happening now but his limit was breached, and this confrontation of his Dad was definitely not helping.

"Tsuna, you have no right to create the rules in this family." Iemitsu sighed when Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I do not want this place to be restricting, everyone has a right to everything but what you are doing is the exact opposite of that." He then went on a tangent about how a family should be, free and without rules.

"So, you want me to just give Lambo and I-pin all the freedom in the world to do whatever the FUCK they want without consequences?!" Tsuna was not hearing any of it, he was sick of the disrespect the kids had.

It was not like Tsuna did not understand. He knows the importance of freedom in a child's growth but the thought of giving way without any sign of discipline disgusted him. To him, children need to be managed. To be given controlled freedom for there always is a limit to everything.

"Tsuna, in the past, you remember how I disciplined you?" The flashes of all the beating he recieved in the past popped up as Iemitsu nodded. "And I knew I was wrong, I have learnt as a father. The noise they are making isn't even that loud so your actions are not appropriate."

Hands raised, Tsuna sat back on the chair, ignoring the loud creak from it as he fumed in silence. Seeing this, Iemitsu growled. "Are you not seeing what I am seeing? You are trying to restrict the actions of 8 year olds just cause it does not fit with what you want!"

"No." Their gazes met as Tsuna vaguely noticed the lack of Lambo and I-pin in the room. "What you are saying is that I cannot do anything that does not follow want YOU want."

He points an accusing finger at Iemitsu. "Everytime I am doing my homework, noise. In a call with my friends or class, noise. With the semi-quarrentine, shouldn't I have more silence?! I have been telling them to quieten down but do they ever listen? NO!"

Tsuna then pulled out chatrooms containing messages from his friends, both classmates and neighbours alike. "Do YOU even see these? They are messages my classmates send me complaining about the noise! So shut up about me being the delusional controlling one."

"You could have still told me or your Mother about this before punishing them."

"Oh grow the FUCK UP! It is literally just a GODDAMNED 15 minutes time out, it ain't the end of the fucking world!" Tossing the papers onto the desk, Tsuna spun back to his work on the table. "Now that you are done, get out of my room."

Iemitsu stood there, wanting to push the issue further but Nana came up and held him back, tagging out in this argument. "Tsuna dear, you should listen to your father."

"And what? Meet a dead end in getting my silence? I had waited and waited and FUCKING KEPT WAITING, for TWO weeks! How much longer should I wait?!"

"That is no way to speak to your Mother!" Iemistu shouted, there was no hit or pain but Tsuna sure as heck knew that it would come once his mother leaves the room.

_'What 'I have learnt'... You only care about yourself and your image in front of Mom.'_

Tsuna knew that he should stop, knew that both sides have their rights and wrongs and that discussing this calmly would have helped more, but he had waited for too long. This was not even the only issue he had with dealing with Lambo and I-pin. Now that Tsuna had this fight, he realized that he had really been waiting for 8 years.

For someone to finally tell them to quieten down and respect Tsuna's words as an older brother to them but those times never came. It was always him on the receiving end of the pain and scolding while the children get praised for making a mess and destroying the peaceful life Tsuna once had.

He could not even run away and lock his doors to find security, for his parents were here. Tears then streamed down his cheeks, they were filled with anger, frustration and the overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

**The lonely feeling that everyone was against him.**

_'Why did this even happen again...'_ He wondered fleetingly.

* * *

Once his parents finished berating him for his actions, with none of those words sticking to Tsuna's brain, Tsuna flopped back to his seat and stared at the laptop in front of him. "Sorry for letting you guys see that..."

The screen showed the faces of his two best friends, green eyes holding tears while brown ones shined in worry. "You want to hang out? Like have a sleepover at my place?"

"I don't know Takeshi... I think I just got grounded after that and we have the semi-quarrentine." Tsuna said, trying but failing, to rub the tears out of his eyes.

"They didn't say shit so you aren't grounded and the quarrentine can be covered by a mask!" Silver hair swishing with every angry action he took. "Honestly, fuck them. I don't care if they could be right, aren't they supposed to be the adults here?! And this is how they handled the situation?!"

"Hayato, they were angry too..."

"Still doesn't give them the right Tsuna, whenever I fight with my Dad, we usually break down after hours or days and apologise to each other..." Takeshi said and Hayato nodded, having seen the Yamamoto family fought before.

He then looked at Tsuna straight in the eyes. "But I have never seen them once come apologising to you. Tsuna, I think there are some issues your parents have to sort out."

"Yeah! They even dare to act like nothing happened the very next day!" Hayato chimed in with his few cents. "You sure we shouldn't just do the sleepover? I think it'll be good to distance yourself Tsuna, it has been 8 long years."

Closing his eyes, Tsuna nodded. "Maybe I should... I'll go to your place in 5, and please don't stuff us all into a small room like last time, Takeshi."

 **"I'll try, and see you here soon Tsuna~"** Smiling, Takeshi turned to Hayato in the monitor, noticing the searching gaze of the emerald eyed boy. "No worries Hayato, you are invited too!"

"Shut up, I didn't ask!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the full blown fight, does it even matter anymore now that it is clear what a mess the family becomes once someone starts speaking out of turn?
> 
> Will it be possible to forgive and forget after it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I did not know that I would be writing a follow up chapter to this but you know me... No you don't, but let me tell you that emotion and inspiration is really a big factor in writing for me...
> 
> As usual, I don't take sides, but for a certain part, I am really leaning towards Tsuna... Cause really, if it normal to think like that?
> 
> Takeshi and Hayato are like my reactions to this story and the course it takes so they are my faves in this.

Tsuna arrived at the pseudo slumber party which consisted of him, Hayato and Takeshi. The arrival was not filled with hugs and tears but it felt comfortable nonetheless, the Yamamoto family tried their best to help Tsuna forget the pain from the fresh wound of fighting with his family.

Though they were struggling with it, it still brought a smile on Tsuna's face to know that there are people he can look to for the homely feeling.

Hayato arrived soon after, huffing and puffing into the black surgical mask with a frown on his face but at the sight of Tsuna, the grimace turned upside down and he launched himself at the smaller boy. "Tsuna! The demons have let you go free!"

"Hayato, I don't appreciate having my family be called demons... Even though they act like that sometimes." Tsuna mumbled, knowing full well that his friends could hear him.

Shaking his head, he looked at their worried faces and plastered on a smile. "I came here to forget about things so let's stop talking about them!"

The slumber party was the same as any normal ones they had in the past. It was filled with sushi for lunch and dinner with the addition of sleeping in the dojo, and the surroundings of the backyard plantations made the place even more welcoming to the eye.

It was in the middle of the night, however, that the phone of the sushi restaurant rang. Tsuna knew who was calling but did not want to alert his friends, opting to pick up the phone himself and as he expected, the loud blaring voice of the one and only Sawada Iemitsu was heard.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, you have an hour to return home before I come after you!" The phone was not even set to speaker mode but everyone in the room could hear the waves of anger coming from the person on the phone. 

"Tsuna, you want me to handle this?" Takeshi asked, his face tight and solemn from the sudden intrusion of Tsuna's healing moment which he has put in a lot of effort into doing but Tsuna shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay but Hayato and I will always be here if you need back up..."

Smoothening out his breathing, Tsuna returned his attention to the phone, where Iemitsu was still shouting constantly. "I will not be returning home for tonight but no worries, you will see me back home by tomorrow evening-"

"No, you are to come home this instance, what you are doing is tearing the family apart!" Tempted to curse back, Tsuna bit his lip and continued to listen to the accusations being tossed at him, knowing full well that Iemitsu was just taking his anger out on him. "Your Mother is crying right now and you don't have the heart to care and come back?!"

"Dad, I am just a street away. I am safe and you need to calm down, shouting is not going to make me want to come home any sooner."

Meaning those words as a stab at Iemitsu needing anger management, Tsuna was happy to see that he was somehow more mature than his parents in this situation. "Just tell Mom that I will be back by tomorrow."

Without giving him another chance at fighting back, Tsuna hung up on him before sinking to the floor in exhaustion. This was his first time going against his parent's wishes, it was always him having to be apologetic to them and head hung low until he forgets the incident, or at least he pretends to. "This is not good for my heart."

"Tsuna... You want us to go over to your house tomorrow?" Hayato asked, extremely worried about the backlash from the backtalk and he knew well enough that no matter what Tsuna was to say, Takeshi and he would follow the meek boy to prevent any outrageous actions from the man.

"Do whatever you want."

* * *

That they did. Takeshi and Hayato flanked his sides, noticing how much Tsuna was shivering from the regret of having done that. "Tsuna, no worries, if he tries anything, I have the police on his ass in minutes!" Hayato said, fist-pumping in support. "It's not like anything you said was wrong, they needed to chill. Really, how did they even became parents..."

Takeshi too gave him an encouraging smile, hands tightening on his baseball bat and combined with the surgical mask, he looked like a Yankee ready to take on the boss of an RPG game.

Tsuna felt his heart warm at the sight of his best friends backing him up no matter the situation. They were not overbearing in trying to agree with everything he said and tried to help take his mind off things and that was exactly what he needed.

Mind clear and resolve unwavering, he unlocked the door to his house. He was greeted with an unexpected sight, Lambo and I-pin were seated before the entrance of the door, curled up in their respective blankets.

"They waited for you the whole night." Nana came down the steps and gave him a tired smile, clear signs of lack of sleep and red eyes were visible.

She pulled Tsuna into a hug, making all three boys flinch. "Where were you? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Her hug became tighter when she felt Tsuna squirm in her hold as if trying to escape.

Her dried up eyes watered as the memories of yesterday replaying in her mind. "Don't ever run away from home without telling me where you are going ever again!" Nana's desperate cries woke the children from their rest and when they saw Tsuna, they joined in the waterworks, mumbling out apologies to their 'Tsuna-nii'.

Despite knowing that this will probably be a one-time thing and that all of them would push him back to the brink of frustration again, he revelled in their reaction, he did not know that he was this loved. "But I told Dad to tell you guys where I was Mom." Tsuna voiced out his wondering when they all told him about how they did not know where he was.

"I had thought that you cared enough about the family to return home by yourself." The familiar voice of Iemitsu made Tsuna's skin crawl. It was a voice laced with frustration and anger, two things Tsuna does not mesh well with.

"How much I care is not equivalent to how far I would obey your orders, father." Eyes narrowed, Tsuna glared at the man whose posture screamed authority and displeasure. "Besides, you worried the whole family on your own terms, not mine."

The older male stepped forward, chin tilted upwards as the rage in his gaze got deeper with each passing second. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are now grounded for worrying the whole family."

' _Worrying? More like pissing you off_.' Tsuna thought with a frown, he does not care much about being grounded, considering his friends are already planning a sleepover at his place but the thought of Iemitsu abusing his power for no reason annoyed him.

' _Besides_ ,' Tsuna glanced at how Lambo and I-pin squeezed his clothes tighter, pushing themselves closer to him. ' _It seems like he did some strengthening of his position while I was gone_.'

Iemitsu must have believed that he stunned Tsuna into silence for he smirked, trying to push the buttons a bit more. "I have also confiscated your belongings, they are now your brother's."

"What." Tsuna's eyes widened in outrage, he knew that Lambo would never steal something of his and so all clues led to Iemitsu. "Why did you do that?!"

"I bought and paid for them in the first place, so I can do as I please with them, now, go off to your room and do not come out until I say so."

Holding up a hand, Tsuna shook his head. "No, no screw you. This is complete bs, you took away what I owned to someone who doesn't even want it just because you are a petty human being?"

"How is this petty, I do not see the line of your logic Tsuna. Also, I have removed all of your electronic devices and gave them to I-pin." Iemitsu turned around to head up the stairs, mood infinitely better but at the cost of his son's happiness.

Just as he reached the stairs, the previously gone I-pin and Lambo climbed down them to pass Tsuna back some items. "For you Tsuna-nii." They said.

Iemitsu, seeing this fumed and stomped back to snatch the items. "These do not belong to your brother! You are not allowed to give him anything!" He then threw them across the room, causing them to shatter upon impact against the wall. "If you don't want it, then it is all mine!"

Soon, he stomped back up the stairs to his isolated room, leaving a wailing Lambo and crying I-pin for Tsuna to care for.

* * *

Nana stood un-moving during the whole phase, as did Takeshi and Hayato but their circumstances are different. She was the mother of the house but did not do anything in the face of that childish display. Tsuna ignored her, knowing that the happiness of his younger siblings came first.

Carrying them to the couch, he asked if Hayato and Takeshi could leave first for he doesn't want them to see the ugly display of his family. They refused, following him to the couch and continued to flank his sides.

They felt horrible. They know that they do not have a right to say anything but even words of comfort flew out their mouth after seeing what happened. A non-existent mother and childish father. What could they even say to make their best friend feel better?

"I think you should go apologise."

It was sudden and Tsuna closed his eyes, in regret and betrayal, he knew that it would come sooner or later after all. Those words came from the one and only Nana, who had looked worried before hand but now, it seems that she has switched sides.

Tsuna felt a gust of wind blew from his sides, his friends' head both turning to his mother in breakneck speed. He could practically feel their emotions from the sides. "And pray tell Mom, why should I?"

"Parents would never harm their children Tsuna so you should unders-"

"So all those times you and Dad hit me wa-"

"When did I say hit? I only said harm, don't twist my words Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna did not know when did Nana moved but now she stood before him, arms crossed and face tired.

"Tsuna should be the tired one after dealing with all this bullshit..." Hayato sneered, when he saw how Nana purposefully positioned herself as the victim but still holding some shred of authority.

"Ah yes, I did not know that hitting children be it out of anger or not does not count as harm, what planet did you even come from?" It was just like Tsuna to use witty comebacks against someone no matter the situation but it did not stop the worry in Takeshi's eyes.

' _This is not going to end well, I can feel it_.'

"This is not going to be a topic of discussion Tsuna. I thought about it and I realise that you are in the wrong for trying to upset your father's authority." Nana stepped closer to him, reaching a hand out as if wanting to comfort him but Hayato's glare stopped her.

' _This fucking woman_...' He could not tell if Nana was fishing for sympathy from Tsuna or wanting to reinforce her victim stance but he did not like it and neither did Tsuna if you consider the waves of killing intent from the boy.

"How is giving you the facts straight to your face about how you two are being controlling despite saying that you want the house to be free 'back talking'?" Tsuna kept his voice level, grip on Lambo and I-pin grounding him to reality.

"You were not around Tsuna so your father had the right to do what he wants with the items that he bought. Furthermore, the way you handled the situation was not appropriate." Nana continued on her posture, even furthering it with a sigh and hands running down her face.

"I may have made him angry, that I accept, but there is a difference between how I handled the situation afterwards and how he did." Tsuna glanced out the window, hoping that mother nature can keep him strong.

"I distanced myself to calm down while your husband threw his temper everywhere. Even Lambo and I-pin are tensed up from his attitude." Takeahi placed a hand of Tsuna's back, as a silent praise for his calmness. "If I, a 16 year old kid could do that, why couldn't a man in his late 30s, and one who willingly chose to have children, could not?"

"I think you are twisting the way you see the world Tsuna, your father did nothing wrong, he reacted like how a person would be after getting into a fight." Nana dropped all pretenses and lean against the wall with her arms folded. "Also, don't drag Lambo and I-pin into the argument, they were in no way tense, this is normally how they react anyways."

"How the hell is hiding behind strangers when met with their own fucking father a normal behaviour?!" Hayato screamed, it was a miracle that he kept quiet for this long but there are always limits.

Nana gave him a brief glance and shrugged off his exclamation. "Outsiders like you wouldn't understand. Now Tsuna, I want you to go up and apologise to your father for making him angry."

"No."

"You don't understand anything do you Tsuna..."

"Why is that your go to phrase? You think I don't understand? I do, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. Besides, apologies should go both ways, I am fine with saying sorry for angering him but he should also apologise for reacting in such a horrible way too!" The one hand from Takeshi became a hug when he heard Tsuna's voice rising, he needs to keep calm, Hayato is angry enough for all three of them.

"That is not how it works Tsuna, you don't think you did anything wrong don't you..." Nana seems to have taken on an accusatory tone, one that was all too similar to her own husband.

' _Guess that's why they got married, birds of a feather fuck together_...' Hayato thought with a grim look. He really wants to shout and jump to defend Tsuna's honor but the look Takeshi is pinning on him made him silent.

**This was not their fight.**

The mother son duo stood there for a few more minutes before Tsuna shook his head. "I know I have done wrong, but does dad think he did wrong? No, if not, he would have acted a lot more differently than what he showed us."

' _But I forgot, you were his bitch._ ' Tsuna silently added but he knew he should not say it. It was rude, he has more tact than his life givers after all. He also made a mental note to stop hanging out with Hayato when he was in a cursing mood.

"So tell me, why should I apologise when he is not going to? He did a lot more harm than I did, the only thing I destroyed is his pride but he went ahead and tear this family apart."

Tsuna expected a dumb reply, one that would make him wonder how he ever grew up sane all the simulations he did in his head and he was still not ready for what his mother has to offer.

"Because you are the younger one."

"Excuse me, what the fuck?" Hayato mirrored the thoughts of the trio of boys in the room. "You and your mother fucking logic should go to hell you fucking-"

"Hayato." Tsuna silenced his friend, as much as he would want to let Hayato say it, because if he was honest with himself, he would have said it too, if it were not for the fact that Lambo and I-pin were still around.

His eyes met with the watery ones of his siblings, they both could not understand what was being said but the tension was thick enough to silence their blabber mouths. Closing them, he weighed the options of staying true with himself and lowering his pride to apologise, despite knowing that Iemitsu would not do the same.

"Fine, if you want me to apologise so badly, I will. But they will be empty words for the empty response I will get in return." Tsuna stood up, giving Takeshi his siblings while a stupefied Hayato got a smile.

' _It's for the good of the family_.' He thought.

* * *

Tsuna hugged the pillow in his room, blankets covering him as Takeshi and Hayato sat beside him. Their eyes were filled with irritation and murder after Tsuna recalled the events of how the apology went.

This was a normal family fight, but they were there to witness it all. Takeshi felt guilty, he had always thought that the fights Tsuna had with his family was exaggerated and that no parents would think that way but today, he was proven wrong.

Hayato on the other hand, had always believed Tsuna, considering how his family was similar but at least he would always have one of his family members comfort him after the fight.

Tsuna... Tsuna was always alone. He was the oldest, the first child of the Sawada family and so he suffered the first few years of them adapting to having a child. He experienced the worse but saw the best with his younger siblings enjoying their happy lives, not knowing that it was built upon his suffering.

The apology had went as anticlimactic as it could be, Tsuna apologising and Iemitsu accepting it without a care, going "Yeah okay." As if it was a no brainer to receive an apology, and to be expected, he gave nothing in return.

However, it seemed to have impacted Tsuna greatly. Iemitsu was now downstairs, laughing and playing around with Lambo and I-pin as Nana joins in the laughter every now and then. While Tsuna sat in a barren room, eyes tearing up, body covered and soft sobs could be heard, no one from his family came to talk to him after that.

Takeshi sat beside him, arms around his waist, and leaning into the bundle that was Tsuna. He whispered comforting words, none of them ever leaned to whether he was right or they were wrong. All just focused on saying that he was the better man in the situation and that he would stay by Tsuna's side until he was fine.

Hayato held nothing back, pointing out the flaws in Nana's mindset and saying how no matter how happy they could make you be, it will not balance out the sadness that they bring.

"One good doesn't balance out the one bad, freaking hell, bringing up past shit to justify how they deserve to be at the top and are not wrong..."

All the philosophical things Hayato says does make Tsuna and Takeshi smile from time to time. He even began critiquing how Tsuna handled the situation suddenly, giving pointers on what to do better next time.

"Thanks guys," Tsuna peeks his head out from the bundle of blanket, letting his friends see the results of his pain and tears. "For being here and listening to me..."

"There's no need to thank us Tsuna, really, we are your friends and what friend can ignore the sadness of another friend?" Takeshi rubbed Tsuna's shoulders, putting on his best smile to sooth the otherwise hurt boy.

"Takeshi is right," Hayato sat down in front of Tsuna, hand patting the brown hair with a pout. "No thank you, besides you definitely deserve everything we can offer as comfort. If it was me, I would have just straight uprun from this house."

"Mhmm, you did great out there Tsuna, now just rest up and forget about the hatred. You can don't forgive them, but it isn't good to hate them." Hayato raised an eyebrow at Takeshi's words, he agrees with it but the delivery leave much to be desired.

"Shut up, I can thank whoever I want and you guys will be showering in it by the time I am done." Tsuna mumbled into the pillow, ever so grateful for having comfort, even if it was not from those who he was blood bounded to.

Sharing a glance, Hayato and Takeshi grinned. "Whatever you say, Tsuna."


End file.
